Player love
by coolgrl123
Summary: John is a player but when he goes to raw and meets Veroncia can he play her to his heart. (bad at summarys)
1. Default Chapter

This story is about when john gets drafted to raw. He meets Veroncia Allen and well i'm not good at summarys so please read.

Heres a little summary on Veroncia Allen to get to know her.

Veroncia Allen- Father is Paul Allen, he is the seaven richest person in the world. She is a grammy wining singer (Pop/Rock). She worked as a model still does and has a line of perfumes and watches out. She's a wrestler. Now shes eric bishoffs assignet. She has blond and red braids(looks like meryl cassie).


	2. chapter one

John was sitting in his new locker room on raw thinking about what just happen. He ran through the sitution.

FLASHBACK

It was his first night on raw so he went to eric bishoff office. When he got there he saw a women sitting in the chair facing the wall. Him being the player he is flipped his collar, put on his sex walk and turned the chair with his hand. He saw that the women was no one other than Veroncia Allen. His smile grew when she smiled back. "Well if it isn't John Cena, welcome to raw sexy" Veroncia said. He looked her over she was wearing a short skirt and a tight top with lips on it, her braids were in a pony tail. "I'm fine sweet thing and your self" asked John. "Well I'm great but I would think you being knew here and all would be well needing help" said Veronica standing up. " I mange" said John. "Yea well if you need anything i..well i'll be watching your back" said Veronica. John watches Veroncia wal behind him and tap his butt "and everything else in the back" she whisped in his ear before leaving the room.

FLASHBACK

John was starting to wonder, did he just get played and the worst part is he didn't really hate it.


	3. chapter two

John threw his hands up in the air. He had just won his first match on RAW. His title was given to him and he climbed on the ropes and spun it. "Yea" he yelled. While John was in the ring clelabrating eric bishoff was in his office watching on the T.V. "I knew this kid was goanna be good, didn't I say that Verocia" said eric swinging his finger at her. "Yea you got a nag at that kind of thing" she said not really paying attention to him but to John. "A nag at what" asked eric. "You know seeing things, making good matches" said Veroncia. "Your right I am" said eric standing. Veroncia saw that john had gone in the back. "Look eric got to go but i'll talk to you later babe" said Veroncia running out the door. She was walking down the hall and then she saw stacy. "Hey stac we still going to the club tonight" asked Veroncia. "Yea". "good I was wondering if we should invite john him being new and all" said Veroncia. Stacy smiled she couls tell veroncia liked john. "sure" said stacy walking off. Veroncia knocked on john's locker door. No one answered. She slowly pushed the door open and tip toed in. "Sexy where are you" called veroncia. She went over to the table and picked up his title. She started to play with the spining W on it. "Like that don't you" said john who was behind her. She turned arould with the title in her hands to see john standing there shirtless with trackpants on smiling. "Yea I do" said veroncia puting it back down, " I was wondering if you want to come with me and a coule of the other raw staff to a club tonight, its just a thing we do" asked veroncia now standing right in front of him. "A club sure while not" he said going back in the bathroom. Veroncia leaned on the fram of the door of the bathroom "Well we meet in the parking lot in two hours" she said and ran out of the room. She ran to her lockeroom got her things and went back to the hotel to get ready. Veroncia had changed into some tight jeans and and a tight shirt . She pulled her front braids back in a bun and put on some makeup. She pulled up to the parking lot and got out of her car. She saw john and everyone waiting in line. "Hey guys come on" she said pulling them to the front of the line. She waved to the graud and he let them in. "Well your know here" whispered john who was leaning on the bar in her ear. "Know at every club in the world" she said pressing her body up on his. "Yea" he said puting there faces closer. Thier breath danced as it meet each others in the inch between thier faces. The next thing Veroncia knew her best friend Casey was hugging her yelling "Hey V what up huh". Veroncia smiled "nothing" she said. Casey turned to see john "Hi I'm casey john right" she said. He nodded slipping his drink. "V its time to get down" said casey dragging her to the dance floor. John turned to Rick Flair and started to talk to him while he did this he sneeked looks at Veroncia on the dance floor. She grinding on casey and some other of her friend. John like Veroncia mostly because she was a working girl, she was going to inheridte more than 10 billion dollors and she was working making over 50 mill a year. Veroncia moved he body to the beat she looked over to the bar and saw john was looking at her. She had an idear. She walked over to the bar and grabed johns hands and lead him out to the dance floor. They started to grind on each other to the beat of the music "Flap your wings".

Two weeks later

John sat in his hotel looking in the magazine "Star". He was reading an artic about Veroncia named "Veroncia's new man" it had pictures of her and john everywhere, shopping, dancing, having lucnh, etc. He smiled they were together and they were getting questioned about it on everyshow every interview, for now they said just friends but they decied it was time to tell. He flipped on the TV to TRL. "ok guys this girl has been very busy girl in deed with her album coming out next week and she just got done rapping up a moive her first moive that is but anyway she took time out and stoped by so here she is Veroncia Allen" said michelle the interviewer. Veroncia walked out in black capries and a pink flowing shirt. She walked up to the window and waved then walked back to michelle.

Michelle- Hey how are you

Veroncia- great wow this is wild(fan keep cheering)

Michelle- well you can't stay for long so we just want to ask you some questions is that ok

Veroncia- yeah I loved to

Michelle- ok first question there have been rumors that you are quiting the WWE, whats that about (fans boo)

Veroncia-(laughs) um well i'm not quiting just taking like a break... I'll still be a dive just would be on every week

Michelle- ok cool cool well speaking of rumors we have to bring this up you and john cena(fans cheer) well whats going on there

Veroncia- Well I can't lie we are together so (fans cheer)

Michelle- oh lucky girl lucky girl so I guess britney, kevin jessica and nick better watch out theres a new couple in the town(fans cheer) ok we have to take a breack but will be right back


	4. 3

John threw his hands up in the air. He had just won his first match on RAW. His title was given to him and he climbed on the ropes and spun it. "Yea" he yelled. While John was in the ring clelabrating eric bishoff was in his office watching on the T.V. "I knew this kid was goanna be good, didn't I say that Verocia" said eric swinging his finger at her. "Yea you got a nag at that kind of thing" she said not really paying attention to him but to John. "A nag at what" asked eric. "You know seeing things, making good matches" said Veroncia. "Your right I am" said eric standing. Veroncia saw that john had gone in the back. "Look eric got to go but i'll talk to you later babe" said Veroncia running out the door. She was walking down the hall and then she saw stacy. "Hey stac we still going to the club tonight" asked Veroncia. "Yea". "good I was wondering if we should invite john him being new and all" said Veroncia. Stacy smiled she couls tell veroncia liked john. "sure" said stacy walking off. Veroncia knocked on john's locker door. No one answered. She slowly pushed the door open and tip toed in. "Sexy where are you" called veroncia. She went over to the table and picked up his title. She started to play with the spining W on it. "Like that don't you" said john who was behind her. She turned arould with the title in her hands to see john standing there shirtless with trackpants on smiling. "Yea I do" said veroncia puting it back down, " I was wondering if you want to come with me and a coule of the other raw staff to a club tonight, its just a thing we do" asked veroncia now standing right in front of him. "A club sure while not" he said going back in the bathroom. Veroncia leaned on the fram of the door of the bathroom "Well we meet in the parking lot in two hours" she said and ran out of the room. She ran to her lockeroom got her things and went back to the hotel to get ready. Veroncia had changed into some tight jeans and and a tight shirt . She pulled her front braids back in a bun and put on some makeup. She pulled up to the parking lot and got out of her car. She saw john and everyone waiting in line. "Hey guys come on" she said pulling them to the front of the line. She waved to the graud and he let them in. "Well your know here" whispered john who was leaning on the bar in her ear. "Know at every club in the world" she said pressing her body up on his. "Yea" he said puting there faces closer. Thier breath danced as it meet each others in the inch between thier faces. The next thing Veroncia knew her best friend Casey was hugging her yelling "Hey V what up huh". Veroncia smiled "nothing" she said. Casey turned to see john "Hi I'm casey john right" she said. He nodded slipping his drink. "V its time to get down" said casey dragging her to the dance floor. John turned to Rick Flair and started to talk to him while he did this he sneeked looks at Veroncia on the dance floor. She grinding on casey and some other of her friend. John like Veroncia mostly because she was a working girl, she was going to inheridte more than 10 billion dollors and she was working making over 50 mill a year. Veroncia moved he body to the beat she looked over to the bar and saw john was looking at her. She had an idear. She walked over to the bar and grabed johns hands and lead him out to the dance floor. They started to grind on each other to the beat of the music "Flap your wings".

Two weeks later

John sat in his hotel looking in the magazine "Star". He was reading an artic about Veroncia named "Veroncia's new man" it had pictures of her and john everywhere, shopping, dancing, having lucnh, etc. He smiled they were together and they were getting questioned about it on everyshow every interview, for now they said just friends but they decied it was time to tell. He flipped on the TV to TRL. "ok guys this girl has been very busy girl in deed with her album coming out next week and she just got done rapping up a moive her first moive that is but anyway she took time out and stoped by so here she is Veroncia Allen" said michelle the interviewer. Veroncia walked out in black capries and a pink flowing shirt. She walked up to the window and waved then walked back to michelle.

Michelle- Hey how are you

Veroncia- great wow this is wild(fan keep cheering)

Michelle- well you can't stay for long so we just want to ask you some questions is that ok

Veroncia- yeah I loved to

Michelle- ok first question there have been rumors that you are quiting the WWE, whats that about (fans boo)

Veroncia-(laughs) um well i'm not quiting just taking like a break... I'll still be a dive just would be on every week

Michelle- ok cool cool well speaking of rumors we have to bring this up you and john cena(fans cheer) well whats going on there

Veroncia- Well I can't lie we are together so (fans cheer)

Michelle- oh lucky girl lucky girl so I guess britney, kevin jessica and nick better watch out theres a new couple in the town(fans cheer) ok we have to take a breack but will be right back


End file.
